candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 1241/@comment-24693751-20151021184933
4th try, 2 stars(575,020 points), 11 moves remaining, no boosters. I can totally understand why people would think this was a hard level but I actually found it to be Somewhat Easy & fun. My basis for that is mostly based on the insane amount of combos that are available if you're really looking for them. I was stopped by bombs twice, getting past them is obviously essential but I had one try where I did get them all, only to run out of moves. That's why combos are key here. I found most boards color bombs are generally easy to make, even in the beginning but for my winning board I shuffled so I could start with one & I literally only had to shuffle once. I agree with TANSTAAFL that if at all possible it's best to wait to combine them with another special. I started right away with making a CB/striped combo. Aside from making cb's easily, I found it also very easy to create stripes & wraps. I had a lot of wrapped/striped combos set up but I don't think I actually set any off, they would just go off on their own. At one point I had a color bomb I didn't want to waste so I thought I'd use that on a color to open up some more bombs and in a the process I somehow blew up the w/s combo I was going to use. But between the popcorn and so many opportunities to make cb's, I mostly focused on them & matching them. I don't just mean obvious opportunities to make cb's, I mean there were a lot of times where I saw the possibility of making one & just went for it. Moving other candies around to make it work which doesn't always work but I found on this particular level, most of the time it does. I used both stripes and wraps to open the popcorn, focusing more on the wraps. I matched cb's with every possibility. Matched one with a wrapped towards the end which cleared so much of the board, more specials and more cb's just kept raining down. Another one I did just use on a green candy b/c I had 4 or 5 bombs left & 3 of them were green. That created more specials too. I was able to do another cb/striped towards the end. By that time I knew I had it, I'd cleared all the bombs & had a good amount of moves left & lots of specials. Then I'd had one CB & I think after the 2nd CB/ striped, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a CB/CB combo just sitting there. Was pretty much game over after. Oh should also mention I got rid of several bombs just by matching them with jellies as well. I really took my time & tried to plan my moves in this one & feel like it paid off though I'm sure luck was on my side as well. Anyway I know my experience wasn't typical but I really enjoyed this one!